


my world is filled with cheer and you

by drfitzmonster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baking, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Holidays, Love Confessions, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster/pseuds/drfitzmonster
Summary: Kara runs into some minor(ish) problems trying to bake cookies for a party so Lena comes over to her apartment to help.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 45
Kudos: 366
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019





	my world is filled with cheer and you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperfriendlyFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperfriendlyFox/gifts).



> Merry Christmas SuperfriendlyFox! I hope you enjoy!

Lena wasn’t sure what to expect when she got the cryptic text from Kara asking for help with a “baking issue,” but the blare of a fire alarm and smoke billowing out from beneath the door to Kara’s apartment had not entered her mind. Against her better judgment, she opened the door, covering her mouth and nose with her scarf.

She moved into a wall of smoke, her eyes immediately watering. “Kara?” She called out into the haze. “Are you—”

A cold blast of air knocked her off balance and she fell backwards, flailing ineffectually for something to steady herself on. She yelled _oh fuck_ and landed right...

In Kara’s arms?

What the hell just happened?

“Sorry sorry sorry, I was trying to get rid of all the smoke,” Kara explained, holding Lena in a very firm bridal carry. “I didn’t realize you’d come in. I was, um, distracted.”

“Yes, I imagine you were. You can put me down now.”

“Oh, right, sorry.” Kara set her down gently, a blush creeping into her face.

Most of the smoke was gone, and on the kitchen counter sat a baking sheet covered with the smoldering remnants of what were probably supposed to be cookies.

“So... baking issues, huh.”

“I’m having some trouble.”

“Yes, I can see that.”

“Can you help me, please? I’m supposed to make cookies for a party tonight and Alex is going to be mad if I mess them up because I definitely lied and told her I have successfully baked cookies before.”

“Why would you lie?”

“She was making fun of me,” Kara said with a frown, letting just a hint of a whine into her voice.

Kara pouted in the most endearingly pathetic way. It made Lena want to reach out and brush her fingertips along her downturned lips, to soothe the crinkle at her forehead gently with her thumb.

“So why don’t you tell me what you did and I’ll tell you where you went wrong.”

“Ok, well, I followed the recipe exactly, only I multiplied by six.”

“Wow.”

“Eliza always made a triple recipe, but that was never enough, so I figured double that would work.”

“Well, that’s a good start, I guess. Why did you decide to stray from the baking instructions?”

“They take _so long_ to cook. I thought if I doubled the temperature they’d cook in half the time.”

“Kara, they take ten minutes to cook, and also that’s not how baking works. Your oven doesn’t even go up that high.”

“I used my heat vision to help.”

“Ohmygod,” Lena pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Well, first I tried with just my heat vision. I thought that would be most efficient.”

“Let me guess, that didn’t work out too well, did it?”

“No. I sort of vaporized them.”

“Wow, ok. It’s a good thing you made extra.”

“I know.” Kara nodded, looking particularly proud of herself. “I made a lot because I was worried I might mess some up and also I am planning on eating a lot of cookie dough.”

“Kara you can’t just eat raw cookie dough you’ll get salmon—” Kara was shaking her head, laughing— “ella? No I guess you wouldn’t.”

“Alien constitution,” she said, patting her stomach happily before sticking a giant spoonful of cookie dough into her mouth, right from the mixing bowl.

Why was Kara so unbearably cute? It was unfair. How was Lena supposed to resist?

Lena held out her hand. “How about first I help you bake enough cookies to take to your party, and _then_ you can go nuts on the rest.”

“Ok,” Kara sighed, giving Lena the spoon. She let a small frown slip onto her face before the corners of her mouth turned back up into a smile.

Lena washed her hands and dug into the dough, rolling balls with her palms and setting them carefully on the baking sheets, taking care to space them the proper distance apart. Kara was paying rapt attention. Lena could feel Kara’s eyes on her.

“I’m glad you’re watching because you’re doing the next batch.”

Kara nodded, mouth open just slightly. The intensity in her gaze was unnerving. She was scrutinizing Lena’s hands, which were nothing great to look at, really. They were large and unfeminine, with wide palms and long fingers that never fit properly in the expensive gloves Lillian bought her. They were calloused from years of lab work, scarred from clumsiness, caustic chemicals, and cooking, and her nails were kept short and unpainted.

They were, in a word, unsightly. But Kara always seemed transfixed, now especially. Lena, for the life of her, couldn’t figure out why.

Once the cookies were safely in the oven Kara, quite mercifully, turned her attention from Lena’s hands back to the bowl of cookie dough, staring at it longingly.

“Cookies first.”

“What?” Kara batted her lashes innocently at Lena, as if she didn’t know exactly what Lena was talking about.

“I know you want to keep eating cookie dough. Just get the next two trays ready to go in the oven first, and set aside enough for another batch because I know you’re going to eat at least half of them.”

Kara opened her mouth as if to protest, but stopped and sighed. “No, that’s fair. I do eat a lot of cookies.”

Kara took a hunk of dough from the bowl and rolled it into a ball between her palms, as she’d watched Lena do, only it was as big as a tennis ball. “Like this?”

“Kara, you know that’s too much.”

“But I want to eat a giant cookie.” She stuck out her bottom lip. There was that ridiculous, adorable pout again, which she would have found absolutely grating on anyone else.

“How about you eat a bunch of smaller cookies that will actually bake properly?”

“I guess...” Kara continued pouting but Lena could detect the impish smirk turning up the corners of her lips. She was just so attractive, even when she was whining.

Kara quickly produced the rest of the dough balls and spaced them nice and evenly on the sheets in perfect imitation of Lena. “There. All done.”

“Excellent.”

“Can I eat cookie dough now?”

“Have you set some aside?”

“Oh, right.” She stuck her hand into the bowl and pulled off a large hunk of dough, dropping it onto a plate, where it landed with a heavy thud. She then lifted herself onto the counter to sit, crossing her legs and placing the bowl in her lap. She took a bite of cookie dough and, still chewing, gestured at Lena with her spoon. “So how has your day been? I hope I didn’t tear you away from anything super important.”

“What could be more super important than you, Supergirl?”

“No, I mean it,” Kara said softly, taking Lena’s hand and drawing her closer. “You’re important, too.” She uncrossed her legs and hooked a finger in Lena’s belt loop to pull her between them, knees bracketing her hips. The only thing separating them was a mixing bowl.

Lena looked down, itching to put her hands on Kara’s thighs, to feel how firm and warm they were, even through the fabric of her jeans. Instead she took a small but significant step backward and mumbled, “I’m really not.”

“ _Lena_...” Kara said. It was plaintive, and small, an entreaty, but to what Lena wasn’t quite sure.

She was sure, however, that she could not bear the way Kara was looking at her, frown and crinkle on full display, head tilted to the side. So she deflected. “Tell me about this party you’re going to tonight.”

“Yeah! Alex is having some of our friends over. It should be fun.”

Lena smiled, schooling her features like it didn’t sting horribly that she’d not been invited. All of Kara’s real friends, the important ones, would be there. And she would be alone, the perpetual outsider and pariah because of the name she’d been cursed with.

Tears threatened the corners of her eyes and she had to swallow down the lump in her throat. “I hope you have a good time.”

“I definitely will now that you’re helping me,” Kara said, showing Lena a beaming smile, so bright and earnest, spreading wide across her face and all the way into Lena’s heart.

It was treacherous, that smile, not because it was disingenuous, but because it was the same beatific smile she showed everyone, and Lena couldn’t help but feel like it was just for her. Her greedy heart wanted it so badly it would twist anything around if it gave her even a kernel of hope.

It made the twelve minutes it took for the cookies to bake seem interminably longer. All Lena could do was watch Kara happily consume spoonfuls of cookie dough and try not to stare at her mouth, or her eyes, or the way her hair framed her strong, square jaw so perfectly.

The oven timer going off was a blessing and Lena took the opportunity to focus on something besides Kara and her devastatingly handsome face, like finding an oven mitt and removing the cookies from the oven. They looked like chocolate chip cookies this time and not charcoal briquettes, a vast improvement over Kara’s misguided, albeit endearing, attempts.

Lena nodded happily as she slid the next batch of cookies in to bake and closed the door.

“Oh! They smell so good! I have to try one!” Kara reached for one of the trays Lena had just set on the stovetop.

“Kara! Your hand! Everything is too...” She watched in horror as Kara grabbed a molten cookie and stuffed it into her mouth.

“Oh god,” Kara said with a moan.

“Kara, are you ok?”

“They’re so good!” She was already reaching for another.

Lena sighed and shook her head. “I’m never going to get used to that.”

“Used to what?” Kara looked up at her, cheek full of cookie, chocolate at the corners of her mouth.

“Just,” Lena waved her hand vaguely at Kara, “everything, Kara and Supergirl, your powers and... _you_. Sometimes I forget that you’re not just Kara Danvers, until you touch a baking sheet right out of the oven with your bare hands, or blow me over with your freeze breath and then catch me before I hit the ground. ”

“Gosh, Lena, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, and I definitely didn’t mean to knock you over.” Kara frowned. “I’ll try not to use my powers around you anymore.”

“No, Kara, please.” Lena moved closer and took her hand. “I want you to be yourself around me. It just... It takes my breath away sometimes.”

“It does?” Kara asked, twining their fingers together and swinging their hands back and forth.

There was that smile again, making Lena’s heart ache.

“Yeah. It does.” She felt compelled to wipe the chocolate off of Kara’s face. So she did, before she could stop herself, her thumb and forefinger gently wiping the chocolate away from the corners of her mouth.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Lena said, clearing her throat. She was suddenly very embarrassed, and turned away from Kara under the pretense of attending to the cookies. “We should get these packed up before you eat them all.” They weren’t cool enough yet but Lena needed a reason to look away until she stopped blushing.

“Sorry. I’m kind of a mess.”

Lena was still focused on filling decorative tins with too-warm cookies. “I know you are.”

“But you like me anyway?”

“Of course I do. I, um... I like you a whole lot.” She put the lids on and turned to catch Kara’s gaze.

Kara stepped into her space, placing one hand on the counter next to her. “Oh yeah?” she asked with a smirk.

“Yes,” Lena managed to squeak out.

“Can I ask you something?” Kara said softly, tipping her head down, moving even closer, breathing into the ever decreasing distance between them. “Do you want to—”

And then the oven timer squawked, startling both of them apart.

“The cookies!” Kara gasped. She quickly pulled them out of the oven and set them on top of the stove, staring at them only briefly, before turning back to Lena. “So do you think that’s enough, or should we make more?”

“I think that’s plenty, Kara, as long as you don’t eat any out of the tins.”

“Yay!” Kara exclaimed, grabbing the mixing bowl full of leftover dough and a spoon.

Kara’s joy at finally having free reign over the cookie dough she’d been eating the entire time was infectious, and it bubbled up out of Lena in the form of an uncharacteristically immodest laugh. Lena didn’t usually let go of herself like that, but Kara was so maddeningly disarming.

“So... what was it you were asking me earlier?”

“Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Do you want to stay and watch a movie with me?”

Lena deflated. She’d actually thought Kara was about to kiss her. How silly. Kara just wanted to watch a movie.

That’s what friends did. They baked cookies and watched movies and didn’t think about how soft and supple each other’s lips were. They didn’t dream of running their fingers through shiny golden tresses, pressing kisses along a handsome jawline, feeling the strength of muscle beneath smooth, warm skin.

They definitely didn’t do any of that.

“I thought you had a party to go to?”

“Oh, it’s not until later. So... will you stay?”

Lena found herself unable to deny Kara, even if all she’d be able to think about was how much she wanted Kara, wanted to be a part of her life, wanted to be someone to her. “Yeah, sure. I don’t really have anything else to do today anyway.”

“Great!” Kara called from the living room as she plopped down onto the couch with a remote in her hand. “Come on.” She patted the couch cushion next to hers.

Lena sat down next to her, leaving a respectable gap between them. It was only a few inches but it may as well have been a chasm.

Kara pulled a fleece blanket off the back of the couch. “If you come closer we can share.”

“Ok,” she scooted over, as if under a spell. It felt dangerous to be closer, but she couldn’t resist. Being near her felt so good. She’d risk her heart to feel Kara’s warmth, even if just for the length of a movie before Kara went to be with her real friends.

Lena would take what she could get, even when it hurt.

“You’re shaking. Your hands are so cold!” Kara pulled her closer. “Lena, are you ok?”

She wanted to brush Kara’s question off, but to her dismay, she found she was crying. “I’m sorry, Kara.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“For crying.”

“Lena, you don’t have to apologize.” She brushed the hair out of Lena’s face. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“It’s stupid. It’s just... you’re going off to your party with your sister and all your friends, and I guess,” her voice cracked and god she just wished she could disappear she was so ashamed, “I just feel a little left out, maybe even a little jealous.”

“Lena...”

“I know it’s petty. I’m so sorry Kara.”

“Lena, no, don’t be sorry. This is all my fault.”

“How is it your fault Kara? I’m the one with the problem.”

“No, you don’t understand. Alex told me I could invite you.”

Lena’s heart sank. “Oh, I see...” She suddenly needed to be literally anywhere other than pressed up against Kara. If she left right now she could maybe make it out of Kara’s earshot before she started sobbing.

Lena started to move away from her, spying her purse and coat by the door, ready to run back to her apartment and drown her sorrows in a bottle of scotch. She threw back the blanket and was going to stand, but Kara stilled her with a hand on her arm.

“No, no, no, no, Lena, I don’t mean it like that. I _want_ you to come. I just, I’ve been afraid to ask because they all know something about me that you don’t.”

She relaxed back into Kara’s side, but not as fully as she had been before. “What do you mean?” She had no idea what Kara could be talking about. “What do they all know?” Why couldn’t Kara tell her? Was it because she didn’t trust her? Was it because she was a Luthor? Did it really still come down to that, after all this time?

“They know that... oh gosh, Lena, I...”

“Kara, what is it?” Panic was starting to set in. What terrible secret was Kara keeping from her?

“Lena... I- I’m in love with you.”

“ _Oh_.” That was definitely not what she was expecting.

“I didn’t think it was fair for me to bring you unless you knew the truth. So that’s why I haven’t invited you. I’d been putting it off and putting it off and then it seemed like it was too late but then I burned all the cookies—”

“Kara.”

“—and I thought, maybe when she comes over I can ask, and I told myself I’d ask you as soon as you got here but I didn’t and then I told myself I’d ask you as before the cookies finished baking and I tried but I kept chickening out—”

“ _Kara_.”

“—and I messed everything up and upset you and I’m just so sorry Lena I hope yoummph—”

Lena kissed her, softly, just once, and then sat back. Kara’s face had gone a lovely shade of pink, her eyes wide and dark. She looked more surprised than the time Lena told her she’d never read _Harry Potter_.

“What, um,” Kara finally stuttered out, “what was that for?”

“You were spinning out. I needed to get your attention.”

“Oh.” Her brow went adorably furrowed for a moment, like she was mulling something over. "Is that the only reason?”

“I also just really wanted to kiss you.” All Lena could think about was Kara’s lips and how soft they were and how much she wanted to feel them pressed against her own again. She took Kara’s cookie dough from her and set it aside, swinging her leg over her lap to straddle her. “If it’s ok with you,” she said, placing her hands on Kara’s shoulders to steady herself, “I’d like to kiss you again.”

Kara nodded enthusiastically. “I, um, yeah. I would like that a lot, actually.”

Lena bent forward slowly. “Are you sure?” She asked against Kara’s lips. “Are you sure you don’t want to ramble some mo—”

Kara framed Lena’s face with her hands and pulled her into a gentle, lingering kiss. She was so soft, and warm and her cologne and shampoo and just the smell of _Kara_ were all so intoxicating it made her swoon. She thought she might lose her balance but two strong hands at her waist steadied her and god, Kara was everything.

She was everything and she was holding her up and they were kissing and it was so good she had to stop and take a breather before things became too intense. The tide of feelings that hit her was like a punch to the gut and it sucked the air right out of her.

“Lena? Are you ok?” Kara put a hand on her chest that was rising and falling rapidly with her ragged breathing. “Was that too much?”

“I’m sorry. I just... I’ve wanted you for so long. I’ve dreamed about it. And now all of a sudden it’s actually happening and I think I just got a little overwhelmed.”

“Don’t be sorry. I’m overwhelmed too. It’s still hard to believe it’s real, even though you’re, um, you know, in my lap and stuff.”

“I am indeed in your lap. Should I move?”

Kara’s hands gripped harder on her waist. “No. I like you here. It feels good.”

“I like me here too.” She pressed her forehead against Kara’s. “I love me here with you, like this. I love _you_ ,” she said, soft against Kara’s lips, kissing her. “I love you,” she said again, into Kara’s mouth, and again once they had broken apart.

“I love you, too,” Kara replied, a corny grin spreading across her face.

Lena was moving in for another kiss when Kara’s phone started ringing.

Kara grabbed her phone. “Shoot, it’s Alex,” she said, sliding it unlocked. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Where are you? You’re supposed to be here helping me hang these decorations from our stupid vaulted ceiling.”

“Oh, yeah. I, um, sorry... I lost track of the time.”

“What, there’s no clock in Lena’s mouth?”

“What? I— _What_?”

“I know you two have been necking this whole time. You _never_ make anything for parties, you always just go to whichever bakery you saved from a fire most recently and they give you ten pounds of pastries for free. You were just trying to impress Lena, which worked, apparently.”

“No, Alex, I would never, I mean—” Kara turned away and whispered into her phone, “she’s _right here_.”

“Look, just get out of her lap and get over here. The party starts in less than an hour.”

“She’s actually, um, in my lap?”

“ _Ohmygod_. You are ridiculous.” Alex let out a heavy sigh. “Just hurry up. I want this to be nice for Kelly.”

“Ok, ok. We’ll be there in ten.”

“Good. And make sure you wipe the lipstick off your faces or Nia will never let you hear the end of it.”

Kara hung up the phone and looked at Lena sheepishly. “So, um, would you like to be my date to my sister’s party?”

“Did you burn the cookies on purpose so you could ask me to help you?”

“No. I really wanted to impress you with my baking skills, but I had some technical difficulties.” Kara frowned, the crinkle between her eyebrows emerging. “I’m sorry.”

Kara was too adorable. Her face made Lena giddy. It was so earnest and sincere, so handsome and open and bright and frowning now because Lena was taking too long to respond to her apology.

She smiled and took Kara’s hand. “Darling I’m not upset. I think it’s very sweet. And you managed to sweep me off my feet, so I’d count this as a success.”

“So you’ll be my date?”

“Yes, Kara. I will be your date.”

Kara pumped her fist in triumph, uttering a quiet _yes_ , and Lena briefly regretted not suggesting they skip the party in favor of more recreational activities on the couch. Keeping her hands to herself at the party was going to be a challenge. One she would gladly accept, especially when she saw how elated Kara looked, happily clenching her fists at her sides, and wearing that smile that made Lena’s heart melt every time.

Kara stood up from the couch, with Lena still in her arms, waiting for her to extend her legs and then setting her gently on the floor. She held on until Lena found her footing. “I told Alex we’d be there in ten minutes so we’re going to have to fly. Is that ok?” Kara asked, suddenly nervous.

“You’re going to hold me in your arms and I’ll have to huddle close and hold on tight?”

“Yeah, you will, but don’t worry. I’ll keep you safe. Are you comfortable with that?”

“As long as you promise not to drop me.”

“Lena, I would never in a million years.”

She laughed. “I know. I’m just teasing. I would love for you to fly us to your sister’s party.”

“Oh, good. Ok, then.” Kara moved her hands toward Lena’s body, but then fell back to her sides. She stood for a moment, not saying anything.

“You can pick me up now.”

“Right, right. I should probably actually change into my suit first.” She gestured back over her shoulder with her thumb and was gone with a whoosh. She returned moments later, besupersuited and looking so fine Lena’s knees started to buckle.

Luckily for her Supergirl was right there to catch her.

For the second time that afternoon, Lena found herself ensconced in the warmth of Kara’s arms. It was a feeling she could certainly see herself getting used to, but for the time being it made her stomach flutter and her heart race.

“Is this ok?”

Lena gave Kara a kiss on the cheek. “It’s more than ok.”

Kara’s adorable corny grin had returned. “Are you ready?” She bent her legs like she was about to take off.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Oh, right.” Kara bent her head to place a slow, lingering kiss against her lips, punctuating it with the slightest nip and hint of suction. “Is that better?”

“That was absolutely wonderful, but I meant the cookies.”

“Hmmm? Cookies?” Kara aked, nuzzling her nose against Lena’s.

“Seriously, Kara? _The_ cookies that I helped you bake, just now, this afternoon, for the party we are about to go to.”

“Oh, of course, _those_ cookies.”

“Yes, those cookies, you silly alien.”

“Hey! I’m not silly. I’m just really, really in love with you.”

“The two are not mutually exclusive.” When Kara pouted Lena gave her a sympathetic hum and a soft kiss. “I’m really, really in love with you too.”

“Maybe we should just skip the party.”

“Absolutely not. If we don’t go right now your sister will have her agents come bust your door down. So fly us to the party, my love, and if you’re very good you can have the rest of the cookie dough when we get back.”

“What if I’d rather have something else?” Kara waggled her eyebrows and gave Lena an impish smirk.

Lena couldn’t resist kissing that smirk right off of her face. “After the party,” she said, laughing against Kara’s mouth. “Now get us to your sister’s house. We’re supposed to be there two minutes ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://drfitzmonster.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/drfitzmonster): @drfitzmonster


End file.
